


Maxipad’s Adventures

by Maxipad



Category: maxipad
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxipad/pseuds/Maxipad
Summary: okay so like one day dis on bitch was like, ya know, existing when brain go brrrrrrr GiRlS. naturally our bitch said oh fuckity fuck ducks, -christian parents-  but they was kinda jus chillin ig. then ANOTHER day brain go brrrrrrrr NO GIRL. dis fucko was all like NOOOOOO SHIT FUCK SJFJDNHFDJ. and now who knows what fuckin chaos will happen in this series that of “what the fuck can fucko max fuck up now” so yeah





	Maxipad’s Adventures

dis bitch max went to in person school today and hated every fuckin minute of it. please they want you to end them due to the shitty place they have to endure daily. help. AND ONE OF THE MISC. CRUSHES (the fucking main one) ISNT EVEN THERE CUZ THEY’RE PARENTS ARENT ASS. anyways :). save max from hell. 

i know this is short but screw you all


End file.
